She Venom - Symbiote is not enough Part 3
by William Michael
Summary: Ben and Emily have no idea what She Venom Jenna is planning to do with her limitless power ...


Third part of "She Venom - Symbiote is not enough"

Emily quite enjoyed it even if she was disappointed to not be a symbiote host anymore.

It didn't seem really fair to her because she was the one the symbiote first chosed and now Ben

and Jenna were in front of her wearing the symbiot as a suit.

Emily was also very tired, be penetrated by symbiot hosts both in the butt and in the pussy was great but also very tiring.

Jenna shouted : "We will give her some rest ...".

"What do you want to do now ?", answered Ben.

Jenna released a tendril around Ben's body.

He got back a part of the symbiote and now had sixty percent of it.

"Awesome !", shouted Ben.

"I want to be a little stronger than me to fuck me ..."

Jenna was the kind of girls who wanted both dominate and to be dominated.

"I was very active with Emily some moments ago : now I don't want to stimulate my own body, I want to do it, I'll just have to close my eyes and trust you to do the best you can".

Ben entered Jenna's butt with an incredible strengh, she moaned with the deep voice the symbiote gave her.

Ben was growling like a beast.

He released some tendrils in her vagina and caressed her big breast with his claws.

Jenna moaned and realized there was something missing.

She wanted to be kissed with her long tongue the symbiote gave her.

"Maybe I will ask Ben to change our position", then she got another idea "Emily you can come here if you want ..."she shouted.

Emily was delighted when she heard that.

"Kiss me", shouted Jenna.

"But I will get injured by your jaws ..."

"Don't worry about that ...I'll be careful"

Emily began to kiss Jenna but their tongue were not of the same size.

Jenna released ten percent of the symbiote, just enough to cover Emily's head.

Jenna released it by her mouth directly into Emily's.

They made a french kiss with their long tongue.

It was exciting but weird for Emily : she had an human body with the head of the symbiote.

After the end of the sexual act Jenna ordered the symbiote to get back in her body and he did so.

"Come on you won't let us a little part of it", shouted Ben and Jenna.

Jenna took back a human form and answered them :

"No I'm sorry but I like you so I will maybe comeback to see you ..."

She approched Emily and kissed her on the lips with her human form this time.

Then she kissed Ben too.

"After the hard sex we have got together I wanted something soft with you two , see you later ..."

Then she left by the window with a spider web.

Emily and Ben kissed each other.

"We're going to miss her", said Emily.

"Yes her and her symbiote ...", answered Ben.

Emily replied :

"But at least we're together and we love each other : do you want to do it one more time ?"

"I am a little bit tired for it, maybe tomorrow morning but it will be weird to do it with the symbiote"

"Actually I never did, I was a virgin before to bond with the symbiote ", answered Emily.

"Me too", answered Ben.

"Actually that's not true, when we got sexe for the first time you penetrated me as a human and I shared the symbiote with you inside of me ..."

Ben laughed and they went to sleep some minutes later.

Jenna herself was trying to sleep but the symbiote inside her was still exciting her.

She went in her bathroom to look at her in the mirror.

The symbiote was trying to take control of her.

She remembered one of her boyfriend who had been very bad with her.

"You should kill him", whispered the symbiote in her head.

"No he don't deserve that ...", replied Emily.

"He beated you ..."

"I know, I could beat him now but certainly not kill him", shouted Emily.

"But we're She-Venom, we must be mercyless with our ennemies ..."

"Let's cut the crap, I'm Jenna ..."

The symbiote spread all over her head and her entire body.

"Does this look like Jenna ? It's She-venom your new life ...you love that appearance , don't you ?"

"Of course I love it, but inside of me I always dreamed it to be that powerful, I dreamed it as Jenna : what you in the mirror is not She-venom but it's Jenna's true face ..."

The symbiote didn't know what to reply and Jenna seemed very upsed by all the comments of the symbiote.

She concentrated to fully eraticated him for her mind.

"What are you doing ?", he asked.

"I'm getting rid of you ...sorry I don't want someone else in my head"

"So you want me to leave ?" he answered.

"Not exactly", she grinned.

The symbiote's mind was vanishing because of Jenna's will to destroy him.

The symbiote tried to leave her body but she was able to hold it.

"What's the hell is happeni...", the symbiote's mind completely vanished and wasn't able to end

his sentence.

"Oh god, what have I done ?' shouted Jenna.

Then she realized what it meant.

She was not a symbiot's host anymore, she was the symbiot.

"Let's try something", she thought.

She decomposed herself and became like the black goo.

She had no body at all.

But she was no able to bond with the person of her choice.

"I AM THE SYMBIOT, I AM COMPLETELY VENOM AND I LOVE THAT", she thought

"I need a host to survive", she thought.

"Ben" and "Emily" were the first names that came to her mind.

Then she thought back to her ex-boyfriend Eric.

"Maybe the symbiote was right, maybe I should do something about it".

Then she remembered she was the new symbiote after all.

She took back the appearance of her human form.

She went at Eric's flat and knocked at her door.

He opened the door : "Get the fuck out you bitch !".

"You haven't changed", she answered.

She then entered his house.

"You should leave now unless you want me to fuck you ..."

"Oh why not !"

Eric seemed interested : "You left me because I was violent but I'm sure you like that ..."

Jenna was pretty pissed off but managed to hide it.

"Do I kill him right now or do I do something more subtle ?", Jenna asked herself.

"You know there is something different about me", she said to Eric.

"You always seem to be that defenseless slut".

"I'm not defenseless", shouted Jenna.

She then showed him her "black-goo appearance" : the scary white eyes, the jaws, the fangs.

Eric began to scream.

"What the fuck are you ?"

She runs toward him and bonded with him.

"Let me alone , Let me alone", he was screaming.

After a few seconds he realized she wasn't hurting him but was giving him great powers.

"How the hell is it possible ?".

"All that power belongs to you because of me : do you like it ?"

"Of course I do : why are you doing this for me ? And how did you become that thing Jenna ?"

"That's a long story, but I just realized I love power,strengh and violence; I also need a host to survive and I thought you'll be a very good choice to satiate my desire for violence ..."

"What do you mean "satiate your desire" ?"

"I always liked Girls and I would like to fuck them without mercy and I needed a rapist like you to do it ...with the powers I gave you you'll be able to rape all the girls you want without being punished ..."

Eric grawled and shouted : "What are you waiting for ?"

"I have to ask you something before ...there are 2 people who pissed me and I want you to kill them ..."

"Who are they ?"

"A boy and a girl and I was able to take them the symbiote and to become the symbiote after ..."

"Agree to kill them but I want to take advantage of the girl before ..."

Eric went to Ben's house.

Emily and Ben were having sex and Eric interrupted them.

"What's the hell ?", shouted Emily.

"You're not Jenna" said Ben who had noticed it was a man under the black suit.

"She asked me to kill you", answered back Eric.

He released her a tendril around Emily to avoid her to escape.

"Before to kill you I will ...well you know what I mean ..."

Emily cried.

Eric entered her butt.

She moaned as Eric's dick was moving in her ass.

"Yesssss", she shouted despite Eric said about killing her.

Eric continued and he began to feel a little bit less powerful.

"Yesssss" shouted Emily with a deeper voice this time.

She was about to liberate herself from Eric's dick.

"Come back here you slut", shouted Eric.

Emily turned back on Eric.

He then realized all her body was covered by the black goo.

The symbiot had just entered Emily's body by her butt(by using Eric's dick) and then spread

all over her body.

Eric was completely naked and powerless.

"WE ARE SHE VENOM !, WE ARE JENNA", shouted Emily.

Then she added "What do you feel to see I'm now the one who got the power ? Who are you by the way ?"

The symbiot talked to Emily : "It's Jenna , I'm the new symbiot and I present you my ex-boyfriend ..."

Emily was first surprised then answered to Jenna : 'Why did he say you wanted to kill us ?"

"Actually I did'nt but I wanted him to think I was on his side, and now I know he's the monster he always been : he's a rapist and he could have been a murderer today ..."

"What are you going to do ?"

"I will kill that monster ...well we will do it together ..."

"No way I kill someone ..."

"He deserves to die ..."

"I don't care, I'm not a murderer !"

Eric took a knife that was on the table and threatened Ben.

"I killed him if you don't let me go ..."

Ben managed to take the knife from his hands and stabbed him first.

Eric was about to die but Jenna wanted to be the one who killed him.

She left Emily's body who collapsed on the floor.

And she stabbed him with one of her claws.

Then she looked at both Emily and Ben and told them "I need a new host and it will be one of you two ..."

"Why not both ? After all we are a couple and we could do great things ..."

"Sorry guys but I don't want to divide myself like the previous symbiot ..."

She turned on Ben and told him : "You proved me you were able to do what is necessary when you stabbed Eric ...so I will choose you ...and also I prefer to bond with a male to complete me"

Emily looked disapppointed but was convinced she took the good decision by sparing Eric's life.

Ben had never been so excited: a female symbiot was approaching him to bond with him.

Jenna stopped at him and asked him : "How do you want me to do it ?"

Ben was rather intimidating.

"As you want ...", he answered back.

His dick was getting bigger.

"I didn't even touch you yet", shouted Jenna delighted.

She hugged him and spread all over his body.

"Awesooooome" he shouted.

Emily was sad : "How lucky she is !", she thought.

She would have loved to be a symbiot female to bond with Ben's body.

She decided to left.

Ben wanted to hold her back but Jenna whispered to his mind :

"Let her go, we'll have some fun together, I think I begin to understand why she's so in love with you : you're such a great boy ... and we're going to do great things together ...because we are VENOM !"

Jenna created a doppelganger of Emily with fifty percent of the symbiot.

The doppelganger and Ben then made love.


End file.
